


Perfect Water

by crescent_woods



Series: kiss prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: /slaps fic/ this bad boy can fit so much no-plot, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: Luka takes Marinette on a surprise trip to help her relax after finishing a massive commission.Written for the LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge: Prompt: bike ride(https://www.instagram.com/p/CGm777pAQ9M/?igshid=w1pykpeiinvi)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Perfect Water

**Author's Note:**

> the sprint fic rules are to write a fic in three 15-minute sections, spend up to 24 hours editing, and then post!
> 
> this fic (and an accompanying sprint drawing) are also on my tumblr, @crescent-woods

Marinette had been in the US for almost a month by the time she had finished her commission. After two weeks, Luka had joined her for a makeshift vacation in her spare time. To celebrate the completion of her largest commission to date, Luka had planned a surprise trip so she could relax before they returned home (and inevitably picked up 5 more commissions to replace the one she had finished). 

He was waiting for her outside her client’s building with a bag slung over the shoulder not holding his guitar, another bag for her in his hand. Marinette practically ran into his arms (careful of Claire in her case) squealing with excitement. 

“So, I take it he was more than happy?” Luka laughed as he helped her climb onto his bike and placed their bags in the basket.

“You saw how much he paid! I can’t  _ believe _ it, Luka! Do you know what I could do with this much money? ‘Cause I have no idea!” Her eyes are the brightest thing Luka has ever seen and her arms were waving around as she listed off the possibilities. “I could buy so much  _ Andre’s _ , or a new sewing machine! Fabric! Or ribbons! Or,” Marinette gasped, “that guitar you were looking at!”

Luka hummed, knowing full well that Marinette wouldn’t be able to  _ not _ buy something for the people she loved. 

“I bet Alya could use a new camera after her last one broke, or I could buy some fabric and make new dolls for Manon? Kagami’s anniversary is coming up soon and I need to get started on her gift so I could just use this to buy the materials for that… but I don’t know what I want to do yet! Luka, what would you want for your 3-year anniversary gift?” She paused to take a breath. “Wait, I guess you’re not the best person to ask because you don’t really know what kinds of gifts the owner of a major technology company would want. And where are we going, anyways?” 

“It’s a surprise, ‘Bug. You deserve a break from all your work and that’s what I plan on doing,” Luka grabbed her waist behind him as he set off. “And please, please hold on to me this time so we don’t have a repeat of last month, darling.”

Marinette mumbled something into his shoulder that sounded vaguely similar to ‘ _ that was one time, you jerk’ _ but wrapped her arms around him.

They pedaled around for a while, weaving through streets Marinette was slightly familiar with as the route to her rented flat, before he altogether passed everything she was familiar with. Marinette popped up from where she was resting against him. “Wait, you still haven’t told me where we’re going! We already passed the hotel and that restaurant you wanted to try.” 

“I promise you, you’ll love it. It’s exactly what you need to relax after being stuck up in your workshop, babe,” Luka replied. “It’ll feel exactly like home,” he added as he noticed the tang of salt in the air.

“Can I guess?”

“If you want.”

“Picnic?”  _ No _ . “Bakery?”  _ No _ . “Is it outside?”  _ Yeah. _ “Theme park?”  _ No. _ “Pool?”  _ Closer _ . “River?”  _ Closer _ . “The beach?”  _ More water _ . “Oh no, don’t say snorkeling!” Marinette hid her face in his back.

“It’s definitely not snorkeling. Or scuba diving, for that matter. But it does involve the open water.”

“Are we… going on a boat?” A nod. “Oh! Okay! Why didn’t you just say that?” Marinette relaxed.

“Because you’re forgetting the  _ surprise _ part then.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” she smiled. “As long as you’re not making me drive it!”

Luka smiled. “That wouldn’t be very relaxing now, would it, ‘Bug?” Luka took a glimpse behind him. Marinette smiled back at him, looking just as relaxed as he hoped this small trip would make her. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Luka stopped the bike. “Well, here we are, sweets.”

He helped Marinette off the bike, before grabbing their bags from the basket, and led her to the small boat. Marinette stood at the side, watching her boyfriend in his natural element as he prepped the boat and set them out for whatever destination he had in mind.

In another comfortable silence, Luka steered the boat to a nice, clear area of water, and Marinette let her mind wander as she stared out at the beauty around her. The water was so blue, and the sky too, all the kids playing on the beach. She could see little fish in the water and in the distance there were dolphins flying out of the water. Suddenly the Couffaine house-boat lifestyle made so much more sense.

“So, what do you think? Is this a good break?” Luka snapped her out of her reflection. He was standing at the edge of the boat in his swimsuit, holding hers out as well. She smiled and nodded. “You can change up here,” he smirked, “or you can go in the cabin, ‘Bug.”

Marinette huffed at his comment, before snatching the suit from his hands and going to change. When she came back out, Luka was already in the water, lounging serenely as if he were perfectly at peace.

He popped up and swam closer to the boat, shouting, “Jump in babe, the water’s perfect _. _ ”

She sat on the edge of the boat and slid in slowly, not trusting Luka’s definition of  _ perfect _ . When she resurfaced from the truly perfect water, Luka grabbed her waist and pulled her to float upright with him. 

Marinette sighed and kicked her feet. “Yeah, I think you're right,” she giggled. “The water definitely is perfect.”

“I could think of one thing to make it better,” Luka murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

Their kiss was comfortable, a practiced thing that left Marinette feeling cozy in his arms when they pulled away.

As she was about to kiss him again, that devilish smirk crossed his face and Marinette found herself underwater, Luka’s hand on the top of her head.


End file.
